Loin de Poudelard
by altea
Summary: Que se passe-t'il lorsque Dumby accorde une confiance quasi-aveugle au plus grand raciste autoproclamé de Poudelard? Les vies du Serpentard et d'un dresseur de dragon vont se lier pour tisser la trame du destin d'un futur heros...(SLASH)
1. Mission

J'ai rallonger le premier chapitre : Il était un peu court.  
  
Loin de Poudelard  
  
Auteur : Altea  
  
Source : HP  
  
Genre : un peu tout  
  
Disclaimer : Je me suis éhontément approprié les persos de JKR pour rédiger cette infamie. Pardonnez moi !!! Je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire - manquerait plus que ça.  
  
Notes : Il s'agit de ma première fic. N'hésitez pas à m'écrire pour me donner des conseils, me faire des compliments (bon pour l'ego) ou me faire part de vos expériences (si vous voulez m'insulter ça fonctionne aussi). Ceci est un slash (présence de quelques lemon = R) pairing DM/Charlie. A la base, je voulais que ce soit Harry mais c'est devenu Charlie. L'histoire se passe pendant la sixième année. J'ai gardé Draco pour le prénom. Je n'aime pas spécialement la consonance de la version française. Mon orthographe a fait pleurer toute une génération de prof de français. Je m'en veux bcp mais comment lutter contre ma génétique défaillante dans ce domaine ???  
  
Chapitre 1  
  
Mission  
  
Un feu de cheminée faisait danser des ombres sur les murs du bureau du professeur. Un vieil homme pourvu d'une barbe à faire pâlir de jalousie un grand nombre d'ermite moldu, observait une série de petits objets en argent sur son secrétaire. Une volute de fumée en forme de serpent, bougeait frénétiquement sur l'un d'eux. Plus les jours passaient, plus elle s'agitait.  
  
- Je vois, dit-il. L'heure est venu pour nous d'écrire notre passé.  
  
*****************************************************  
  
Un froid glacial régnait dans les cachots de Rogue et le manque de lumière n'empêchait pas mes camarades de prendre consciencieusement en notes ses paroles. Pour ma part, mes capacités légèrement supérieures à la normale dans cette matière, m'évitait cet effort. Comme d'habitude, j'emprunterais les résumés de Pansy. Je souris intérieurement ; je venais de terminer une caricature intéressante de Dumbledore échangeant des insanités avec un satyre. Note pour moi-même : l'afficher dans le dortoir en rentrant.  
  
-La salive de chien est donc le meilleur engrais pour l'aconit. Je vous laisse consulter le professeur Chourave si vous voulez plus d'information à ce sujet mais je ne m'attend en aucun cas à ce que vous le fassiez. Je sais pertinemment que votre curiosité intellectuelle s'arrête avec la page des sports de la « Gazette du sorcier ». Termina Rogue.  
  
Le prof de potions, les trois griffondors les plus insupportables de l'histoire de l'humanité et moi étions attendus dans le bureau du directeur. Oh, et puis au diable la grammaire : Moi, Rogue et les trois autres étions attendus dans le bureau du vieux dingue. Je ne devais quand même pas montrer du respect à ces fous. J'espérais que personne n'avait vendu la mèche pour notre petite rixe de ce matin. La fatigue de la rentée s'accordait mal avec des retenues nocturnes.  
  
- Banana Split ; lança Rogue en arrivant devant la gargouille. Le nouveau mot de passe, bon à savoir ! Il faudrait le transmettre à père. Nous précédâmes le professeur Rogue dans les escaliers en colimaçons qui menaient au bureau du débris.  
  
Dumbledore était debout au centre de la pièce, s'agitant dans tout les sens, en tenant un coupe-papier avec un sourire patelin. Tout à fait l'idée que je me faisais d'un psychopathe. Lambinus. heu. Albus Dumbledore nous accueillit avec son habituelle bienveillance :  
  
- Ah, chouette, chouette (depuis la rentrée, il disait chouette à toute les sauces), il ne nous reste plus qu'à attendre Firenze. Vous comprenez, avec les escaliers, ce n'est pas pratique pour lui de venir ici. Expliqua-il.  
  
Une fois le centaure arrivé, Dumbledore nous expliqua que Voldemort (la moitié de la salle sursauta) tentait de ramener une armée de mort-vivants (ce que je savais déjà 'cause mon père) et que pour cela il avait besoin du chaudron de Pwyll (ce que je ne savais pas 'cause mon père). Une certaine Tonks et Fleur Delacour étaient parties pour le récupérer avant les mangemorts.  
  
- Nous devons aussi nous approprier les ingrédients les plus rares de la mixture. Ajouta le sorcier.  
  
Qqn pouvait-il me dire ce que je faisais là. Songeais-je  
  
Rogue et Potter devaient faire équipe pour tuer un dragon albinos en Allemagne et faire disparaître son corps. Ils devraient voyager de nuit. Tiens, tiens, j'avais une théorie assez intéressante au sujet de Rogue et le fait qu'on ne le voyait jamais à la lumière du soleil. Le survivant s'était lancé dans une protestation muette, laissant ses lèvres remuer sans bruit comme une carpe hors de l'eau, tandis que Rogue hésitait entre se jeter par la fenêtre ou balancer toute les personnes présentes par cette même fenêtre. Le directeur donna différentes tâches à tout les sorciers et autres créatures plus ou moins étranges qui se trouvaient dans l'assemblée.  
  
Alors que je me demandais pour la 50ème fois en 10 minutes, en quoi ma présence était-elle requise ici, le directeur se tourna vers le grand roux.  
  
- M. Weasley, dit-il en s'adressant à Charlie. J'avais déjà rencontré le jeune sorcier lors du tournoi des 4 maisons... Vous, Hermione et Draco.  
  
- Hein. et. mais c'est moi ça ! Interrompis-je. Zut, il fallait impérativement ne pas laisser filtrer des émotions et surtout la surprise.  
  
- Oui, pourquoi pensiez-vous être là ? Interrogea le vieil enchanteur.  
  
- Je pensais que vous vouliez que j'espionne pour le seigneur des ténèbres, répondis-je pour rappeler à Dumbledore que je n'étais sûrement pas dans son camp. Cependant, il est vrai qu'au grand damne de père, je n'étais pas plus intéressé par un poste de mangemorts à temps -plein.  
  
Dumbledore congédia les autres et remis à chaque un d'entre eux un dossier leur expliquant les détails de leur mission.  
  
Nous restâmes face à face, seuls dans la grande pièce. Les murs suintaient d'une écoeurante odeur de mandarine. (nda ne vous inquiétez pas aucun slash Dumbledore Malfoy n'est prévu, beurk.)  
  
- M. Malfoy je serais intraitable. C'est vous qui accomplirez cette mission. Vous ignorez beaucoup de choses et je peux vous en dire certaines mais vous devez découvrir seul le plus important. La lueur dans ces yeux n'avait plus rien de joyeux. Ses prunelles irradiaient d'une froide détermination... Vous voulez un bonbon ? Poursuivit Dumbledore reprenant immédiatement son petit air mielleux coutumier.  
  
-Je n'aime pas le sucre !!!  
  
-Ca changera avec l'age... répondit le directeur.  
  
-Pourquoi m'avez-vous fait venir ? Je ne veux pas prendre part à cette guerre.  
  
-Vu le nombre d'informations que vous avez transmises à votre père à mon sujet, je pense que c'est un peu tard pour vous permettre ce genre de réflexion, M. Malfoy.  
  
-Pas faux, mais qui vous dit que je ne vais pas saboter la mission ? Demandais-je.  
  
-Je compte là-dessus. Répondit-il  
  
Soit il était franc et souhaitait réellement que je bousille ce mandat pour servir je ne sais quel sombre dessein, auquel cas mieux valait ne rien faire ; soit il voulait que je pense ce dont j'étais en train de penser, auquel cas... il était en train de se moquer de moi et accessoirement de me donner un de ces mal de tête carabiné.  
  
-J'ai un aveu à vous faire. Lança Dumbledore sur un ton de conspirateur. J'ai fait mes études à Serpentard.  
  
-Ca me fait mal de l'admettre mais ce n'est pas forcément un gage de qualité. Ah, pour la mission, j'accepte.  
  
Je ne savais pas encore si j'allais en profiter pour lui tirer dans les pattes. Il faudrait aussi trouver une excuse pour mon père. « Papa chéri, je bosse pour Dumbledore ; on va mettre des bâtons dans les roues de ton patron et ensuite, on en profite pour te renvoyer à Azkaban. Alors, heureux ? »  
  
****************************************************************  
  
Après un détour par la volière pour sauver les apparences :  
  
Mère, Père  
  
Je pars en voyage de classe. Je ne vais pas pouvoir vous écrire pendant quelques jours. Dès mon retour, je vous préviendrai. Vous me manquez. « Pour la forme »  
  
Bien à vous  
  
Draco Lucius Henry Malfoy  
  
Donc, après un détour par la volière pour sauver les apparences, je retournais dans mon dortoir et me laissait choir sur mon lit. Goyle avait allumé un feu dans la cheminée. Ne me demandez pas quelle partie de son cerveau avait accompli cet exploit ; je n'en sais fichtrement rien.  
  
Dumbledore à Serpentard ? Il ne devait pas avoir des masses de copains !!! Trop bizarre. C'est vrai quoi ! Ca chamboule tous mes repères.  
  
Je détestais la façon dont Dumbledore cherchait à m'utiliser. S'il avait été possible de déceler une quelconque lueur d'intelligence chez cette vieille tante, je me serais méfié. Il fallait probablement y voir une sorte de plan obscur mais ça je ne le compris que bien plus tard. Je sortais la chemise que m'avait donnée le directeur. La page de garde était recouverte d'inscriptions : TOP SECRET ; CONFIDENTIEL ; IMPORTANT !!! Certaines personnes ne savent vraiment pas quoi inventer pour pousser les gens à lire. « Tu sais mon petit Dumby, l'attrait de l'interdit marche mieux avec les préadolescent glousseurs et attardé ! »  
  
Groupe 7  
  
Nom de code : Bébé Norbert « C'est quoi ? »  
  
Composé de/nom d'agent  
  
Draco Lucius Malfoy : Globule «Hein ? » Hermione Jacquelène Granger : Black Mamba « Ha, ha, ha pas un prénom pour rattraper l'autre » Charlie Ignatius Arthur Weasley : Parmesan  
  
[...]  
  
La suite disait que nous devions retrouver une cracmol, Beliana Chalek, une éminence scientifique chez les moldus, qui avait découvert une molécule dont les effets étaient à peu près les même que ceux des phéromones « cool, c'est qoa ça » en se basant sur les recherches alchimiques de feu ses parents. Cette molécule avait disparu depuis des siècles de notre planète. Cependant, la mixture dans le chaudron de Pwyll en contenait un peu. Nous devions protéger cette « femme » et la ramener.  
  
Traduction : J'allais devoir me taper un Weasley, une sang-de-bourbe et une cracmol. Chouette semaine en perspective 


	2. Sport, Politique et cul

Loin de Poudelard  
  
Auteur : Altea  
  
Source : HP  
  
Genre : un peu tout  
  
Disclaimer : Je me suis éhontément approprié les persos de JKR pour rédiger cette infamie. Pardonnez-moi !!! Je ne touche pas d'argent pour écrire — manquerait plus que ça.  
  
Notes : Le premier chapitre était un acte d'exposition. Maintenant, nous entrons dans l'action à proprement parler. Je me suis amusée comme une petite folle en écrivant ce chapitre et j'espère avoir un peu plus de succès que précédemment (je ne sais même pas si quiconque à part Ariel que je salue, a lu ma fic). Si non, je me concentrerais sur d'autres choses. Je veux écrire une fic avec certains personnages de HP en version vampire.  
  
************************************************************************  
  
En m'avançant, dans la cour au petit matin, je serrais contre moi les pans de cuir brun sombre du manteau qu'on m'avait fait porter. J'avais pu jauger mon allure quelques instants plus tôt, dans un des immenses miroirs qui couvrait les murs de l'entrée de Poudelard : Ces vêtements moldus devaient me vieillir un peu par rapport aux robes de sorciers qui mangeaient ma silhouette et forçaient les autres à me juger sur les traits encore juvéniles de mon visage.  
  
Un coup de vent balaya le parc et m'arracha à mes considérations esthétiques ; l'automne commençait à peine, pourtant, à ce moment là, j'aurais pu prétendre sans me tromper que l'hiver serait particulièrement rigoureux.  
  
Quelques pas plus loin, Charlie Weasley fumait appuyé contre un cheval moldu (sans ailes si vous préférez) et je ne pus m'empêcher de sourire à l'idée que j'aurais pu simplement me préparer pour un partie de chasse avec quelques camarades. Au manoir Malfoy, nous en organisions parfois en automne. « Une partie de chasse » ces mots résonnèrent dans mon esprit comme un avertissement ou comme un présage.  
  
Le sorcier roux me tendit une poignée de main, à la fois ferme, égale à celle de tous les hommes qui trempent leurs phalanges dans les rudesses d'un labeur d'homme, physique, et aussi douce qu'une main de peintre saisissant ses pinceaux. Je sentis des cales sous les jointures de ses doigts probablement dues aux frottement de cordages (je crois me souvenir que Charlie était dresseur de dragon). Dans cette main, dans sa façon de se mouvoir, de se tendre, se serrer semblait résider toute la franchise dont je ne pourrais jamais faire preuve. Je me surpris ainsi à respecter non, à admirer un Weasley.  
  
- L'hiver va être froid, dit-il tandis qu'il libérait ma paume de la prison fragile de ses doigts.  
  
(nda : Bon, je viens d'utiliser 5 lignes pour décrire une poignée de main. Ça promet pour les contacts un peu plus... comment dire ???)  
  
- Certainement, fis-je. (Vive les réponses fermées ! C'est insupportable. Ça ne vous arrive jamais de vouloir épater votre interlocuteur, briller par votre esprit et de ne sortir que des banalités ou des monosyllabes ?)  
  
Je fus donc presque content lorsque Hermione surgie de nulle part nous interpella :  
  
- Globule, Parmesan ! (Autant pour moi, j'avais oublié ces noms de code débiles)  
  
- Un problème, Jaquelène ? Demandai-je. Hermione Granger se renfrogna, ses sourcils se rejoignant au milieu de son front dans une grimace dont seul une sang de bourbe pouvait avoir le secret. Je me préparais à une riposte acerbe qui ne vint pas. Vaguement déçu de ne pas pouvoir exercer mon sens des réparties avec la petite Griffondor, j'entrepris de grimper sur l'échine de mon cheval, un appaloosa. Je ne m'y connaissais pas suffisamment en chevaux moldus pour savoir s'il était rapide et endurant mais il me semblait en avoir vu des semblables dans un western au Freestone (le cinéma moldu de mon village).  
  
**************************************************************************** *************************  
  
Nous avions chevauché pendant plusieurs heures en direction du Sud et avancions, à présent, dans un bois lugubre. La carte indiquait qu'il s'agissait du « Mildfordwood ». Les feuillages des arbres formaient une chape imperméable à la lumière, plusieurs mètres au dessus de nos têtes et les troncs nombreux et exempt de branches et de verdure semblait être les barreaux de quelque cage infernale.  
  
Nous ne tardâmes pas à arriver à l'orée d'une clairière, au centre de laquelle s'élevait une masse noire informe qui aurait dû être une auberge... Notre auberge...  
  
A mesure que nous nous approchions, je vis se détacher du lierre, des fenêtres et même une porte. Ce qui semblait signifier que la chose était habitable. Cette bizarre construction semblait être l'hybride improbable d'une crypte et d'une grotte percée de trous pour éclairer les fourneaux de l'ogre qui y vivait. Le drôle de résultat d'un mélange de magie et d'histoire moldue.  
  
Soudain, une fusée brune coupa les fers de ma monture qui, étonnée, s'emballa et fila au triple galop vers la lisière nord du pré. J'entendis à peine les cris d'Hermione, tandis que mon cheval commençait à ruer et se cabrer. J'allais mourir aujourd'hui me dis-je. Charlie s'était approché et je vis des éclairs rouges fuser. Merde, quel crétin, s'il stupéfixait le cheval, j'y passais et s'il me stupéfixait moi, je rendais l'âme aussi. Je tentais vainement de lui crier d'arrêter mais profitant de cette seconde d'inattention l'animal se défit de son encombrant passager. Le jet de lumière rouge me toucha en l'air et... je me retrouvais... vivant dans les bras de Charlie sur son cheval dans la clairière. Je vous avais précisé que j'étais toujours vivant ?  
  
- TRANSPORTATO, je t'ai téléporté dans mes bras. C'est le genre de formule qui sert quand on bosse avec des dragons. expliqua le jeune homme. - Ouais merci mais tu peux me reposer là. constatai-je. - Je ne préfère pas. Tu t'es peut être cassé quelque chose. On verra ça à l'auberge. Il te faut juste supporter la proximité physique d'un Weasley pendant deux minutes. Tu penses y arriver ?  
  
Ce à quoi je répondis par un grognement excédé.  
  
Arrivé devant l'auberge (si on peut lui donner ce nom là), Charlie me déposa au sol. J'avais mal aux côtes mais visiblement rien de brisé.  
  
- Tu as de la chance, dit-il calmement.  
  
On nous montra nos chambres qui ne détonnaient absolument pas avec la façade de l'hôtel. Apparement, je devais dormir avec le dresseur de dragon. (sont vraiment fauché à Poudelard heureusement que père fait des dons à l'école).  
  
**************************************************************************** **********************************  
  
Le soir, après avoir manger un ragoût aussi bon que pouvait l'être de la nourriture anglaise, ce qui, vous en conviendrez, ne signifie rien qualitativement parlant mais peu importe, je me livrais donc à mes activités digestives diurnes (à savoir mâchonner un chewing-gum à la poudre d'ailes de fées). J'étais dans le grand salon au mur lambrissé qui faisait face à la réception. Mes pieds reposaient tranquillement sur la table basse.  
  
Je fermais les yeux. Mes côtes me faisaient diablement mal. Quand mes paupières se séparèrent, un Weasley apparut dans mon champ de vision. Il me tendis un verre de Brandy lui-même en tenais un aussi.  
  
- La tête, le cul, la tête, lança-il en trinquant  
  
- Je me serais contenté de la santé mais ça me va aussi, répondis-je.  
  
Il sourit mais ne répondit pas.  
  
Après deux heures de débats passionnés, à défaut d'être passionnant sur le quiditch, nous en vîmes à nos préférences sexuelles. Nous venions de parler de Gregam Pilton, l'attrapeur des Flêches d'Appleby dont les frasques font la une de tous les journaux pour sorcières de plus de cinquante ans en Grande Bretagne.  
  
- Donc t'es homophobes ? Interrogea le sorcier roux.  
  
- Je suis anthropophobe plutôt ! rétorquai- je  
  
- Ça veut dire que t'es gay ?  
  
- Nan, ça veut dire que je n'aime ni les hommes, ni les femmes, ni les tantes, ni les lesbiennes, ni les hétéro... Je n'aime personne moldus sorcier, sangs de bourbes. Ils me gonflent tous. Au risque de changer de sujet, vous voulez lutter contre Tu-sais-qui. C'est bien pour ça qu'on se prête à cette petite chasse aux scientifiques mais personne pas même Dumbledore n'as tenté d'aider Celui-dont-il-ne-faut-pas-prononcer-le-nom lorsqu'il avait mon âge. Vous pissez contre le vent avec toutes ces missions à deux Mornilles. Vous traitez les conséquences plutôt que les causes. Le problème vient de la société et au moins lui, enfin, Tu-vois- qui, il tente de faire bouger les choses. C'est pour cette raison que les gens comme moi, finissent par le suivre. Dumbledore ne fait rien et au début, je pensais qu'il était esclave du système mais au fond. Il s'y complait.  
  
- Comment peux tu dire ça, Malfoy. Le professeur essaye sans arrêt de pousser notre monde à évoluer mais je crois qu'il est partisan des réformes plutôt que des révolutions. Là où Tu-sais-qui est un putain de révolutionnaire. Alors, je comprends que son discours puisse séduire mais le régime qu'il veut instaurer est condamné d'avance, bien trop extrème pour fonctionner. Il faut laisser gens le temps de changer, faire évoluer les mentalités avant les institutions. C'est pour cela que Dumbledore reste à Poudelard il pourrait être ministre on le lui a souvent proposé. Car contrairement à ce que tu penses il se soucie des jeunes et ce n'est que depuis Poudelard qu'il peut empêcher un éventuel deuxième Vol... de sombrer du mauvais côté de la force. Et puis, j'ajouterais que depuis Poudelard il peut faire évoluer la société en influençant... non... en éduquant la jeunesse.  
  
- A sa manière, il est aussi extrémiste que tu sais qui et je ne crois pas qu'il encourage spécialement ses partisans à exercer leur esprit critique. Il bride vos pensés, vos réflexion. Ce type est dangereux !!! C'est un dictateur en puissance. Le ministre à raison de s'en méfier, dis-je.  
  
- Tu sais que je l'ai longtemps pensé moi aussi.  
  
-Hein ? (oh, merde, trop bu)  
  
- Laisse moi finir ! J'ai compris que j'avais tort. A quoi sert la maison de Serpentard à ton avis ?  
  
- Chai pas... A recruter des futurs mangemorts !  
  
- Évidemment que non, la plupart, Merlin soit loué, ne vont pas gonfler les rangs du mage noir. Ils font souvent d'exellents stratèges, des penseurs avisés (oui, exemple : Crabble et Goyle), docteurs et j'en passe.  
  
- Serpentard, c'est l'esprit critique et le sens de la controverse. En somme, plus vous vous démenez pour rendre la vie de Dumby impossible, plus vous servez ses intérêts car vous apportez ce dont le GB des sorciers a le plus besoin en ce moment : des questions sans réponses. Celui-dont-on-ne- doit-pas-prononcer-le-nom a choisi la solution de facilité pour y répondre. Il sème la mort et la destruction. On trouve un ennemi et on lui fait porter le chapeau de tous les maux de l'univers. Les gens ne sont pas dupes. Ils vont ouvrir les yeux. expliqua-il  
  
- Et si les Serpentards sont les plus nombreux à le suivre...  
  
- C'est uniquement car c'est aussi eux qui se posent le plus de question et Machin-truc leur donne une réponse. La nature de cette réponse ne compte pas vraiment. Elle doit juste les rassurer. Enfin, pour répondre à ta première remarque, je dirais que nous traitons les « conséquences » par souci défensifs et à Poudelard, chaque jour, les professeur s'occupent des causes. Je veux croire qu'on peut faire changer ce monde et ce ne sera pas grâce à je ne sais quel héros même si je ne leur enlève aucun mérite, Ce sera grâce à la somme des efforts de tous les individus, sorcier, moldus, hybrides qui se feront confiance et avanceront main dans la main.  
  
Le roux finit par éclater de rire et dit :  
  
- Bon, je crois que j'ai assez bu là !!!  
  
- On monte ? demandai-je  
  
**********************************************************  
  
Charlie prenait une douche. Il m'avait dit qu'ainsi le lendemain en me levant j'aurais la priorité. « Tu sais pour le gel dans les cheveux. Euh, ça doit être long, non ? » avait-il poursuivi.  
  
Comme toutes les chambres d'hôte en Angleterre, la notre était surchauffée. Je me glissais donc nu dans les couvertures. J'étais mort de fatigue mais je ne m'endormis pas immédiatement. Lorsque il revint, ma respiration était régulière. Charlie pensa certainement que je dormais car il ne me parla pas et une idée dont je ne suis pas fier m'effleura l'esprit. Un plan digne du plus grand des Serpentards : « Allez, mon cher Weasley n'éteint pas ! Prend un bouqin ! » lui ordonnai-je en pensée. Je faillis pousser un soupir soulagé quand j'entendis un bruit de page qu'on tourne. Je me mis à respirer plus rapidement et à laisser s'échapper de bribes de phrases insensées.  
  
- Non, maman pas de chocolat  
  
- C'est l'heure de manger  
  
- Vica, Vica, Vica. dis je en gémissant tandis que j'expulsais la couverture sur le sol. L'anticipation du résultat de mes sombres dessins avait suffi à me faire bander. Je voulais que ce cher Charlie viennent me satisfaire dans mon sommeil. Enfin, dans ma léthargie factice !  
  
Je continuais à gémir et à me tordre dans tous les sens :  
  
- Il neige, il neige... regarde !!!  
  
Charlie avait posé son livre. Je venais de l'entendre. Il faisait, maintenant les cent pas dans la chambre. Je le sentais aller et venir. Il s'était arrêté au pied du lit tandis que je continuais à souffler et à râler. Je savais qu'il m'observais et j'en avais besoin...  
  
REWIEWS SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP, SVP et vous deviez la suite !!!!  
  
Réponse à la rewiew (quelle dèche) : Ave Ariel première rewieweuse. Je te remercie d'avoir pris le temps de m'écrire ton long message et tu noteras que j'ai essayé de suivre tes conseils. Je suis contente que mon humour te plaise. Néanmoins, je ne pense pas me concentrer sur cet aspect spécialement. Il ne sera là que pour accentuer la tension dramatique le moment venu. 


End file.
